freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Morganj20
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ouka Tenjouin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (talk) 03:22, January 23, 2015 (UTC) http://seiga.nicovideo.jp/watch/bk28651/ copy this to your url and it will come up or try senmanga Midnightmusic (talk) 20:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC)midnightmusicMidnightmusic (talk) 20:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC) They still have not added chapter 194 to the sen manga site what gives. the chaper has just been resled so it won be up use the link i provided but you have have an account to login and its pubsihed in online comic called comic valykire and when you slide along the vgllary just put the slider to a freezing chaper page numberMidnightmusic (talk) 10:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) go to the comic valkyire website look at the tweets and when you have come acorss a tweet sayinf seiga nico weblink click on that link and it will take you to the website i got the the pictures by scolling through the slide show and the info is called comic valkyire web version vol29 but make sure you have a translator for the page since its in japense i use google crome and have automacily translate the page 10:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC) 7:30 Morganj20 So every one after they finished sowing the last few chapters of the manga I hope as soon as possible do you all steal think they may make a season 3 and make it a good one and if possible some ovas to go with it I love to see all the new character in the manga apear in anime like the Valkyries legendary pandora and busters I love to see that very much I wonder if they'll make a movie to go with it to just an idea that do you all think? hey yes i belive they now have enough to make seson3 and 4 since i want to see the student presient fight to start the seson 3 so in first episode they could have flash back to student prisent fight whist introducing the valkyires after that you have the 12 nova clash and plus the formation of platoon 13 in which you get the powers up and have the legandry pandora revolved leave and if they do more than 12 eps have the busters arc and and then 13 nove clash the problem i find is that they sqiush to much in 12 eps and leave stuff out in this they could do as much as 20+ episodes.Midnightmusic (talk) 12:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) as with ova i want some of freezing zero to show pandora background and flesh kazuha aoi out and may do first cronicle to show chffion as a boss in her first cranival as for a movie maybe about maria lancelot and her fighting the nova and leading to the creation of legendary pandora or have the movie showing the final fight taking out the nova for good and sateilzer and kazuya geting to gether and having children lol XD Your Images Hello Morganj20, I am messaging you about the images you are uploading to the wiki. Forgive my harshness, but the images are mostly print-screens and your posing minimal effort to crop. Usually, I don't mind cropping and replacing others' images myself, but there are so many, and it's getting to the point where I am just deleting images. Furthermore, some of your image selection is week. You are capturing a lot of images with sometimes useless conversation. The images are cluttered with text, and there isn't any real focus. Also, please avoid images that have the Japanese text in them them. This is an English Wiki, and we only want images with English translations in them. Eevee2011 (talk) 22:28, February 8, 2016 (UTC)